6/137
Arapça harfli ayet metni وَكَذَلِكَ زَيَّنَ لِكَثِيرٍ مِّنَ الْمُشْرِكِينَ قَتْلَ أَوْلاَدِهِمْ شُرَكَآؤُهُمْ لِيُرْدُوهُمْ وَلِيَلْبِسُواْ عَلَيْهِمْ دِينَهُمْ وَلَوْ شَاء اللّهُ مَا فَعَلُوهُ فَذَرْهُمْ وَمَا يَفْتَرُونَ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin Ve kezâlike zeyyene li kesîrin minel muşrikîne katle evlâdihim şurekâuhum li yurdûhum ve li yelbisû aleyhim dînehum, ve lev şâellâhu mâ fealûhu fe zerhum ve mâ yefterûn(yefterûne). Kelime anlamlı meal 1. ve kezâlike : ve işte böyle, böylece 2. zeyyene : güzel gösterdi, süsledi 3. li kesîrin : çoğuna 4. min el muşrikîne : müşriklerden 5. katle evlâdi-him : çocuklarını öldürmeyi 6. şurekâu-hum : onların ortakları 7. li yurdû-hum : onları helâk etmek için 8. ve li yelbisû : ve karıştırmaları için 9. aleyhim : onlara 10. dîne-hum : onların dîni, kendilerinin dîni 11. ve lev : ve eğer 12. şâe allâhu : Allah diledi 13. mâ fealû-hu : onu yapmazlardı, yapamazlardı 14. fe zer-hum : artık onları bırak, terket 15. ve mâ yefterûne : ve iftira ettikleri, uydurdukları şeyleri Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Ve gene böylece ortakları, onları helâk etmek ve inançlarına şüpheler karıştırmak için müşriklerin çoğuna çocuklarını öldürmeyi hoş gösterdi. Allah dileseydi yapamazlardı bunu, artık sen onları da kendi hallerine bırak, boş yere ettikleri iftirâlarına da aldırış etme. Ali Bulaç Meali Yine bunun gibi onların ortakları, müşriklerden çoğuna çocuklarını öldürmeyi süslü gösterdiler. Hem onları helake düşürmek, hem kendi aleyhlerinde dinlerini karmakarışık kılmak için. Allah dileseydi bunu yapmazlardı; sen onları ve düzmekte oldukları iftiraları bırak. Ahmet Varol Meali Bunun gibi hem kendilerini helak etsin hem de dinlerini iyice karıştırsınlar diye müşriklerin çoğuna, ortak koştukları şeyler, 15 çocuklarını öldürmelerini cazip göstermiştir. Allah dileseydi bunları yapmazlardı. Sen onları uydurduklarıyla başbaşa bırak. * Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Böylece, putlara hizmet edenler, puta tapanların çoğunu helake sürüklemek, dinlerini karma karışık etmek için çocuklarını öldürmelerini onlara iyi göstermişlerdir. Allah dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Sen onları ve iftiralarını bir tarafa bırak. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Yine bunun gibi, Allah’a ortak koşanların çoğuna, koştukları ortaklar, çocuklarını öldürmelerini güzel gösterdi ki; onları helâke sürüklesinler ve dinlerini karıştırıp onları yanıltsınlar. Eğer Rabbin dileseydi, bunu yapamazlardı. Artık sen onları uydurdukları ile baş başa bırak. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Bunun gibi ortakları, müşriklerden çoğuna çocuklarını (kızlarını) öldürmeyi hoş gösterdi ki, hem kendilerini mahvetsinler hem de dinlerini karıştırıp bozsunlar! Allah dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Öyle ise onları uydurdukları ile başbaşa bırak! Edip Yüksel Meali Böylece onların (Tanrı adına hüküm veren) ortakları, çocuklarını öldürmeyi bile müşriklerin çoğuna iyi bir şeymiş gibi gösterdiler. Böylece onları mahvettiler ve dinlerini karıştırıp bozdular. ALLAH dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Onlardan ve uydurdukları şeylerden uzak dur. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Yine bunun gibi, Allah'a ortak koşanlardan çoğuna çocuklarını öldürmeyi de o taptıkları ortaklar, hem onları helak etmek hem de dinlerini karma karışık etmek için iyi birşeymiş gibi gösterdiler. Allah dileseydi, bunu yapmazlardı. O halde onları uydurdukları kanunlarla başbaşa bırak ne halleri varsa görsünler. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Yine bunun gibi müşriklerden çoğuna evlâdlarını öldürmeyi de o taptıkları şerikler iyi bir şey gibi gösterdi, hem kendilerini ifnâ etmek için, hem dinlerini berbad edib şaşırmak için, eğer Allah dilese idi bunu yapmazlardı, o halde bırak onları uydurdukları kanunlarla ne halleri varsa görsünler Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Ve bunun gibi müşriklerden birçoklarına çocuklarını öldürmeyi, onların ortakları tezyin etmişler. Tâ ki onları helâk etsinler, ve dinlerini de kendilerine karıştırsınlar. Ve eğer Allah Teâlâ dileseydi onu yapmazlardı. Artık onları da, iftira eder oldukları şeyi de bırak. Muhammed Esed Ve aynı şekilde Allaha ortak koştukları varlıklara veya güçlere olan inançları, Allahtan başka şeylere ilahlık yakıştıranların çoğuna çocuklarını öldürmelerini (bile) güzel gösterir ve böylece onları yok olmaya ve inançlarında şaşkınlığa götürür. Ama yine de Allah dilemeseydi bütün bunları yapmazlardı: o halde onlardan ve onların bütün mesnetsiz hayallerinden uzak dur! Suat Yıldırım Yine bunun gibi, onların, Allah’a ibadette ortak saydıkları putlarının hizmetçileri, müşriklerden çoğuna evlatlarını öldürmeyi iyi bir iş gösterdiler ki hem onları mahvetsinler, hem de dinlerini bozup karıştırsınlar. Allah dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. O halde onları, uydurdukları yalanlarla baş başa bırak! Süleyman Ateş Meali Yine ortakları, müşriklerden çoğuna evlâdlarını öldürmeyi süslü gösterdiler ki (böylece) hem onları mahvetsinler, hem de dinlerini karıştırıp bozsunlar. Allâh dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. Öyleyse onları, uydurduklarıyle baş başa bırak! Şaban Piriş Meali İşte böyle, onların (taptıkları) ortakları, müşriklerin bir çoğuna kendi evlatlarını öldürmeyi güzel gösterdi. Onları helake sürüklemek ve dinlerini karma karışık etmek için. Eğer Allah dileseydi bunu yapmazlardı. Öyleyse onları, uydurdukları ile başbaşa bırak! Ümit Şimşek Meali İşte böylece, müşriklerin çoğuna, insan ve cin şeytanlarından olan ortakları, dinlerini karıştırarak onları mahvetmek için, çocuklarını katletmeyi bile hoş göstermiştir. Allah dileseydi onlar bunu yapamazdı; onun için sen onları uydurduklarıyla baş başa bırak. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Aynen bunun gibi, müşriklerden birçoğuna, Allah'a ortak koştukları kişiler, öz evlatlarını öldürmeyi güzel göstermiştir ki, hem onları yok etsinler hem de dinlerini onlar aleyhine karmakarışık hale getirsinler. Allah dileseydi bunu yapamazlardı. O halde onları, düzdükleri iftiralarla baş başa bırak. Yusuf Ali (English) Even so, in the eyes of most of the pagans, their "partners" made alluring the slaughter of their children, in order to lead them to their own destruction, and cause confusion in their religion. If Allah had willed, they would not have done so: But leave alone them and what they forge. M. Pickthall (English) Thus have their (so called) partners (of Allah) made the killing of their children to seem fair unto many of the idolaters, that they may ruin them and make their faith obscure for them. Had Allah willed (it otherwise), they had not done so. So leave them alone with their devices. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) Muhammed Esed Tefsiri Ve aynı şekilde Allah'a ortak koştukları varlıklara veya güçlere olan inançları, Allah'tan başka şeylere ilahlık yakıştıranların çoğuna çocuklarını öldürmelerini bile güzel gösterir (122) ve böylece onları yok olmaya ve inançlarında şaşkınlığa götürür. (123) Ama yine de Allah dilemeseydi bütün bunları yapmazlardı: (124) o halde onlardan ve onların bütün mesnedsiz hayallerinden uzak dur! 122 - Lafzen, "onların (Allah'a koştukları) ortakları ... gösterir." Râzî'nin işaret ettiği gibi, bazı ilk dönem müfessirleri, şurekâuhum (lafzen, "onların ortakları") ifadesinin burada bu surenin 112, 121, 128 ve 130. ayetlerinde işaret edilen cinler ve insanlar arasındaki "şeytanî güçler"i (şeyâtîn) veya "varlıklar"ı gösterdiği görüşündedirler. Ancak bana öyle geliyor ki, burada -ve önceki ayette- kasdedilen, Allah'a "ortak" koşulabilecek herhangi bir şeyin varlığına inançtır. Yukarıdaki ibareyi, "... var sayılan varlıklara veya güçlere inançları" şeklinde çevirmemin sebebi budur. 123 - Bu, İslam öncesi Araplar arasında yaygın olan, istemedikleri bazı çocuklarını, özellikle de kız çocuklarını diri diri gömme adetine ve ayrıca, zaman zaman erkek çocuklarını putlarından biri için kurban etmelerine bir atıftır (Zemahşerî). Bu tarihî atfın ötesinde, yukarıdaki Kur'an ayeti, Allah'tan başka bir şeye veya kimseye ilahlık yakıştırılmasının, mahiyet itibariyle, şeklî ve çoğu zaman saçma olduğu ve ilkel ayinlerle "hoşnut edilmesi" beklenen her türlü muhayyel güce sürekli artan bir bağımlılığa yol açtığı psikolojik gerçeğine işaret eder: Bu da, ruhsal özgürlüğün kaybını ve ahlakî çöküntüyü getirir. 124 - Yani, Allah onların istedikleri gibi davranmalarına izin verir, çünkü onlardan, insanlara bahşettiği serbest iradelerini ve akıllarını kullanmalarını ister. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri